Memories of Gohan
められた !! が ン だった |Rōmaji title = Himerareta Chikara!! Gohan ga Akanbō Datta Koro |Literal title = The Hidden Strength!! When Gohan Was a Baby |Number = 171 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = January 20, 1993 |English Airdate = November 20, 2000 |Previous = A Girl Named Lime |Next = A New Guardian }} められた !! が ン だった |Himerareta Chikara!! Gohan ga Akanbō Datta Koro|lit. "The Hidden Strength!! When Gohan Was a Baby"}} is the sixth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 20, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 20, 2000. Summary This episode is all about Gohan's 11th birthday and the good memories. It starts of with Chi-Chi washing dishes and Krillin, Gohan and Goku sit at the table, talking. Krillin teases Yajirobe in his fight with Vegeta, saying the plea Yajirobe said to Vegeta. Everyone laughs, but while laughing, Gohan picks up his glass cup and breaks it. Goku tells Gohan that he should be more careful and demonstrates, but Goku breaks his as well. Chi-Chi gets furious at the two (after both Goku and Gohan almost destroyed their house), and wonders why she cannot have a normal family who does not break everything. Gohan asks why they could not just use paper plates and cups, but Chi-Chi takes it as a joke. She says since it was Gohan's birthday, she will let him get off easy, so he should clean up and then go study while Goku and Krillin fish. Goku says studying is the right thing to do, much to everyone's surprise. Goku takes off his clothes leaving only his boxer shorts and jumps on a big fish in the water. Seconds later, Goku tricks Krillin by pretending to be the fish and saying, "I ate your friend; now it's your turn!" Krillin gets scared, but Goku then reveals himself. Krillin asks Goku if, since they're not training, he thinks Goku believes that they will beat Cell. Goku says no, and expresses his desire that Chi-Chi and Gohan enjoy themselves as much as they can before the Cell Games. He then lays down and closes his eyes. Chi-Chi is making the cake and looks in the cabinet for ingredients. She then finds an old album full of pictures. The first one she sees is Goku and Chi-Chi at their wedding in Dragon Ball, with Ox-King and Fortuneteller Baba. Next, she sees a picture of Goku eating a chicken leg. After that she sees a picture of Goku, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Gohan as a baby. This triggers a flashback to when Gohan was a baby - without a name. Chi-Chi thinks of the name Einstein, which everyone hates. Ox-King rails off several name, all including the word 'Ox'. The baby expresses his distaste in these as well. Goku says he is going to go outside. Chi-Chi asks Goku to come up with at least one name. Goku understands, but he thinks he should eat first. Chi-Chi gets furious and asks if Grandpa Gohan taught him any manners. All of a sudden the baby starts to laugh. Chi-Chi says it several more times, and the baby starts cracking up. Ox-King says the baby likes the name Gohan and demonstrates. Goku picks the baby Gohan up and starts to baby-talk to him. Chi-Chi gazes at the two and the flashback ends. Chi-Chi goes to Gohan's room and Gohan thinks his mom does not think he is studying, but instead she asks him to go fishing with Goku and Krillin, which Gohan agrees. Gohan runs to Goku and Krillin by an apple tree. Goku hits the tree, and apples rain down. Gohan catches them and Krillin notes an apple in the hole of the tree. Goku now has a flashback. Goku, Chi-Chi, and toddler Gohan are strolling through the woods when they come across some flowers. They then look up to see a mommy, a daddy, and a baby bird. Goku and Chi-Chi stare at them, and Goku accidentally lets go of the stroller. Gohan goes storming down a hill and Goku and Chi-Chi run to catch up with their son. The stroller jumps over a ravine, and heads toward the same apple tree that triggered the memory. The stroller crashes and breaks, but Gohan smashes through it, laughing, with no injuries. The flashback ends. They have the birthday cake ready, but when Gohan blows out the candles cake goes everywhere. Chi-Chi says a boy should get severely punished for trashing his own birthday cake. She then smiles abruptly and says that Gohan is Goku's son after all, much to everyone's amusement. Major Events *Goku and Chi-Chi recall past events of when Gohan was a baby. *Gohan celebrates his eleventh birthday. Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Chi-Chi *Krillin *Ox-King (Flashback) *Cell *Captain Ginyu (Frog) Locations *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *Cell Games Arena Objects *Giant Fish *Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Aristocratic British" - When Goku, Chi-Chi, and Ox King are deciding on what to name the baby. *"Earth Music" - When Chi-Chi angrily sneaks up behind Gohan after Gohan accidentally blew the cake all over the house. *"Goku Recovers" - When Chi-Chi lets Gohan off the hook. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Original Japanese version, it is stated that this episode does not actually take place during Gohan's birthday but Chi-Chi wants to celebrate it because Gohan spent almost a year's worth of time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and technically missed his eleventh birthday. In the English dub, there is no mention of this. *The flashback in this episode is the fifth known time Gohan uses his hidden power, the first in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, where he used it to seal Garlic Jr. into the titular realm, the second time was in the Raditz Saga while attacking Raditz, the third time was in the Frieza Saga, and the fourth time in the Garlic Jr. Saga after seeing Krillin injured and Piccolo brainwashed by Garlic Jr.. Chronologically, this is the earliest known use of this hidden power *This is the second time Krillin references Yajirobe's fight with Vegeta, the first being in "Plans for Departure", which fell only two episodes after Yajirobe fights Vegeta (in the edited dub, this was "A New Goal... Namek", which fell one episode after the fight). *In Chi-Chi's flashback to when they named Gohan, the names Ox-King comes up with for Gohan are: Ox-King Junior, Ox-Monkey, Big Ox, Oxford, Ox in the Box, Ox Man, and Johnny Oxseed. In Japanese, his suggestions are: Gyumataro, Gyumahiko, Gyumanosuke, Gyumashin, Gyumantohihi, and Gyumasuki. *In this episode, Mark Britten's voice is kept for Ox-King in the remastered dub, instead of Kyle Hebert redubbing the voice like in most other episodes. *Captain Ginyu (in a Namekian Frog body) appears in this episode, during the scene when Gohan blows up his cake, he is standing in front of the house with tears in his eyes. This is his second-to-last appearance in Dragon Ball Z (his final appearance being in the episode "Camera Shy", in the Great Saiyaman Saga). *Gohan's wish was to get the strength to beat Cell, and Gohan did beat Cell as shown in "Save the World". *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, there are wishes called "Memories of Gohan" after collecting the seven Dragon Balls in the Dragon Universe mode while playing as Gohan (Kid, Teen, or Adult). *The flashback where Gohan was a baby is set between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 171 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 171 (BDZ) pt-br:Quando Gohan era bebê!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 171 it:Il "compleanno" di Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z